Problem: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $19\dfrac{4}{15}+1\dfrac{10}{15} = {?}$
Explanation: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {19} + {\dfrac{4}{15}} + {1} + {\dfrac{10}{15}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {19} + {1} + {\dfrac{4}{15}} + {\dfrac{10}{15}}$ Add the whole numbers: $=20 + {\dfrac{4}{15}} + {\dfrac{10}{15}}$ Add the fractions: $= 20+\dfrac{14}{15}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 20\dfrac{14}{15}$